Serendipity
by Rosekeet
Summary: An alternate universe fic. What would have happened if Harry Potter had never gotten his letter and gone to Hogwarts?
1. In Harry Potter's Eyes

_Serendipity _   
Chapter 1: In Harry Potter's Eyes  
By: Rosekeet  
~*~  
Harry Potter walked slowly past the desolate, empty houses on Privet Drive. He stopped in front of number 4, thinking of past days when the flower beds would have been over flowing with color, when curtains would have fluttered in the breeze, and when the lawn would have been neatly trimmed and well kept; but not any more. The flower meds were over wrought with weeds, the windows were boarded up and the front door lay on the lawn, completely torn from its hinges.  
He could go in if he wanted. No body was home. But no good memories would await him there. There weren't really any good memories to a wait him anywhere. He thought about looking for food, but he knew there wasn't any there. He had taken it himself long ago, before everything had went down hill. Or in Harry's case, more down hill. Things had been downhill for him for 12 years.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young teenage girl walk around the corner clutching a loaf of bread. Harry made a mad dash for her, hunger winning him over. She screamed and turned to run away. Harry felt a surge of anger behind his eyes. The girl cried out. She couldn't move. Ignoring his strange power, he ran towards her and pried the loaf from her frozen fingers; it was every man for himself. Tears trickled down her cheeks and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He grabbed three pieces out of the bag and dropped them at her feet. "Sorry." He whispered. "It's the hunger talking." He turned and dashed away as he felt the freezing hold on her lesson. For once he was grateful for his mysterious power. He turned sharply and plopped down in an alleyway. After he had caught his breath he grabbed a piece of bread and started eating it, having to force himself to eat it slowly. He was still hungry but he didn't eat anymore. Who know how long he might have to live off this…  



	2. In Hermione Granger's Eyes

_Serendipity_   
Chapter 2: In Hermione Granger's Eyes  
By: Rosekeet  
~*~  
Hermione Granger gazed forlornly out of the opening of her tent. It was a crude shelter, the kind muggles used when they went camping. But at least she had something. Many people had nothing. Hermione wondered about her parents. Had the Dark Lord gotten them? or had they just had to flee? If they had fled they were lucky. Her parents knew some of what was going on. Most muggles didn't. They blamed it on gangs or a mafia or something of that sort. She sighed. Her view of the street was obstructed by the shield spell she had used to prevent anyone from bothering her. She didn't care if people saw it. They would jsut think they were going insane. Many of them were. Hermione sighed again and pulled her blanket around her. She should try and sleep.  



	3. In Ron Weasly's Eyes

_Serendipity_   
Chapter 3: In Ron Weasly's Eyes  
By: Rosekeet  
~*~  
Ron Weasly was nad. He was mad at his family. He was mad at He-who-must-not-be-named. But mostly he was mad at himself. Mad at himself for not being able to help more. Mad at himself for eating so much. A wail of dispear from the next room jerked him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he ran into the room.  
"What is it?!" His mother and her face in her hands and was rocking back and forth. "Mum?" he said gently. She didn't respond. "Mum!"   
"Ginny..." She mumbled. "Ginny..." Ron looked over to where his little sister was sleeping. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. In fact she looked better than she had since she'd gotten attacked. Gingerly he moved to stand above her. She looked fine but something wasn't right. Ron stared at the sleeping from. Finally he realized with sinking dispear what it was. His sisters chest wasn't rising and falling. He moved a shanking hand above Ginny's nose and mouth. He felt no breath upon his trembling fingers. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand. Ginny was dead. 


	4. The Attic-Harry Potter

_Serindipity_   
Chapter 4: The Attic-Harry Potter  
By, Rosekeet  
~*~  
Harry Potter starred long and hard at the attic door in the Dusley's house. Finally after a few moments, he heard a click. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was getting pretty good at controling his powers. He swung the door open and stepped into the gloom. In the 12 years that he had lived here he had never set foot in the attic. (it was always locked) And by the looks of it, it looked as though the Dursley's hadn't either. But, here, in the dirt, dust, mess and cobwebs Harry Potter hoped to find safety and a clue to his past. His green eyes roved around the room. Finally they settled on what they were looking for, an old bookcase. He stumbled over boxes, trunks, old sports equipment, and an old backpack he made a mental note to take with him when he left. He blew the dust off the items on the shelf and sneezed. When his eyes cleared he knew that he had found what he'd been looking for. Photo alblums. He scanned the rows until he found the ones he was looking for. On their spins they read, "Lily".  



End file.
